Letting Go
by Sjearsjel
Summary: HieixOC Songfic. Kianna talks to Hiei about his life and finding someone to love. Disclaimer: I do not own YYH/Hiei or the song "Letting Go" by Katie Drake


_**Letting Go** _

A Yu Yu Hakusho/OC Songfic to the song "Letting Go" by Katie Drake

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own YYH it's character or the song "Letting Go" by Katie Drake

_If you could see beyond these walls that I've erected, you might see a heart that's longing to be loved_

"Hey Kurama".

"Yeah, Kianna what is it?"

"Why is Hiei always by himself, he makes me worry, I'm sick if seeing him like this all the time".

"He's always like this, you know that, he just doesn't let anyone in, its like he surrounds himself with stone walls".

"Yeah, I really want to talk to him".

"Then go for it".

Hiei sat on the windowsill on the other side of the room away from the fun and laughter then came from his so called "friends". Anyone who knew Hiei, knew that he was always by himself, he rarely talked and he had a cold heart form years of solitude and a life without love. Even through all that he occasionally thought about this girl who wouldn't ignore or pass him by like the rest would. It was the girl, Kianna, who everyone loved and was everyone's friend, except Hiei's she tried to make friends with the demon but he knocked down every attempt. The room got quiet and Kianna's friends were starting to leave.

"Hey, Kianna, we're going outside, want to come?" Kurama asked

"No, you all can go on without me I'm going to stay here, uh, catch up on some school work".

"You're going to talk to him aren't you?" Kurama whispered.

"Yeah". she replied.

"Ok". Kurama replied back and left the room.

Kianna made her way to the other side of the room where Hiei was perched on the windowsill watching the outside world .

"Hiei, can I talk to you?".

He slowly turned his head to look into the girl's beautiful eyes.

_If you could just stay long enough to really know me, I might just be ready to fall_

"What do you want?"

"Hiei, you worry me, I just want to talk".

"Hn, you are worried about me, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard anyone say, you're a fool for saying that".

Hiei's words hit Kianna hard, she was taken back by what he said, his words hurt her a bit, but she was strong and would not step down.

"Hiei, I don't care about what you think of me, I'm worried about you and I want to know what's up, I care about you, can you please just answer me, please".

Just like hid words hit her, Kianna's words hit him even harder, did she really say, she _cared _for him?

"Ok you're are worried about me, so what do you want then?"

"I just want to know why, why you are always alone, why you never talk to anyone, Hiei, its ok, you can talk to me".

"You're the only one I've known to actually stay long enough to really know me, usually just my attitude is enough to turn people away."

"I'm here Hiei, I'll always me here for you, now, tell me all".

They talked for what seemed like forever, they exchanged stories and they both fell deeper into the other's heart. For once in his life, Hiei had feelings in his soul that were now just finally being released. Kianna had also released some of her inner self, with Hiei.

_Setting me free from all of my shame, letting go, of all of this pain, break away from all that has kept me locked inside. _

"Never in my life have I ever felt the joy of being loved, I was a forbidden child and banished from my home".

"Hiei, your life is not over, you still have many chances".

"Chances of what?"

"Finding someone, finding someone to love".

"Me? Someone who would love me, now your talking crazy".

"Hiei, please, not everyone in this world hates you, there is atleast one person who cares about you so much and loves you".

"Yeah, who?, You're wasting your time with this".

_I don't know the answers to all of life's questions but when my hand's in yours I can take on the world. _

Kianna took Hiei's hand in hers. Hiei's eyes went wide, he did not try to pull back his hand. They both looked at each other and Kianna smiled.

"Me, Hiei".

"You? But why? I'm a ruthless criminal, I've killed many, I'm arrogant and stubborn, why would you like someone like me?"

"It's because no matter what I would care about you".

"Kianna…your hand, its so warm, its giving my this feeling, something I've never felt before". He looked up at her and put his other hand on top of hers. Hiei didn't know what to do, no one had ever touched him like this, it was a strange feeling but he enjoyed it.

_You see me through my trials, conquer all my battles, you're my rock, you're my everything._

"Kianna I still don't get, why?"

"Hiei, I know that you have killed many and you are quite stubborn and mean at times, but I see through that, to me it doesn't matter who you are of what you did, I find you special".

"You mean you don't mind that I'm like that, it doesn't bother you? You're the only one whose ever thought of my like that".

Hiei was still confused by what Kianna was saying, how could anyone still like someone even if they did horrible things? Hiei's mind was going crazy, he was certain that Kianna might be the crazy one, for saying and thinking all that, but, inside he was touched by the words she said, they were like compliments. She was the first one to say such things to the demon, she said he was special to her, said that she would care about him no matter what. There was one thing that couldn't get out of Hiei's mind since they started talking, did he have the same feelings towards her?

_Come tear down, these wall that, I've build around my heart, now I've fought long enough, and now I'm ready, now I'm ready to fall. _

"Kianna I need to tell you something now".

"What is it?"

"You're the first person in my life that has shown me another side of life. For too long has my heart has been a cold, black, hole, with no emotions or any love. Your words had filled my heart with the emotions its been lacking for so long, you make me feel happy and loved".

"Wow, I've never heard you say anything so sincere, I guess I have an impact on you, was that what you wanted to say?". Kianna said with a slight chuckle.

"No, I have one more, important thing to say". Hiei was getting very nervous he knew he had to say it, he couldn't contain this feeling. Hiei's cold heart was warming up, the stone walls he put up so long ago were crumbling down.

"Kianna, I, I love you"

Kianna was a bit surprised my his reply, She knew that she loved him, but she was expecting him not to say something like that back to her, but she was happy, she loved him, he loved her, everything seemed wonderful at the moment.

"I love you too Hiei".

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, this was the hardest thing I've ever written! I got confused and things sounded complicated, there so much OOC here but I like it that way. Oh my, what a songfic to write! I'm not entirely pleased with it, so I might update it with something better. Yet I hope you all like it. :-) Why yes, my OC ,Kianna pops up in a lot of my fics, but she's not the same in all of them like my _Under The Moon _fic. So this was a hard fic for me to think up and write so please don't hate me if you think it really sucks. Thanks!

See ya next time I think something up or continue with something!


End file.
